Aspects of the present disclosure relate to semiconductor devices.
As semiconductor devices are highly integrated, the reduction of the size of bumps may be desirable. In order to reduce the size of the bumps and to improve the reliability thereof, research on a method of forming a bump having various metal layers has been progressing. An intermetallic compound (IMC) layer can be formed between different metal layers. The reliability of the bump may depend upon the types of constituent materials of the IMC layer. Therefore, a technique for controlling the constituent materials of the IMC layer is desirable.